Interviews
by lookitsria
Summary: A collection of Total Divas interviews surrounding Nikki and Dean's life together.
1. Chapter 1

After nearly a year of being away from the camera, Nikki Bella sat down for her Total Divas catch-up. She wasn't used to being this glammed up anymore, the past month especially had been spent in sweatpants and no make-up. It felt good, though, and gave her the confidence she needed to tell this story. They started with a few warm-up promos, things that would air during commercials to announce her return to the screen but soon it was time to get down to the nitty gritty.

Taking a deep breath, the producer directed Nikki to start from the beginning.

"Oh wow, where do I even start?" Nikki subconsciously played with her hair, smoothing it out over her shoulders. "I think the internet exploded when the news broke about John cheating on me. It wasn't necessarily a behind closed door thing. Those pictures were everywhere." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. It still hurt so much. Opening her eyes again, she looked right into the camera. "To say I was devastated was an understatement. I had changed so much about who I was and what I wanted out of life because I was just so happy and in love and all of that changed again in the blink of an eye. Instead of going home that week after work, I changed my flight and went to Vegas. I didn't tell anyone, not even Brie. I still had John's credit card and I booked a suite at the Hard Rock and just went hard for a few days." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not proud of it. It wasn't the smartest thing to do. But I just wanted to not think for a while. I didn't want to be Nikki Bella for a while."

In another room, Dean fidgeted in his seat as the lighting was adjusted on him. "Does it have to be so bright right in my face like that?" he asked, holding a hand up to shade his eyes. The lights were adjusted a bit more and a producer asked if he was ready. "Yeah, let's roll. How does this work? Do I just answer your questions?" He listened as the producer explained the situation, telling him to start at the beginning, when he met Nicole. He had to laugh. "I dunno when I met her, man, we've worked together for a long time. But something tells me you're asking about the night everything around here really changed, huh? In that case, we met at Body English. It's a club at the Hard Rock in Vegas."

Running her fingers through her hair, Nikki continued. "I didn't really care that I was alone. I didn't want to be around anyone I knew but I didn't want to just sit in my room by myself either, you know? So I ended up at a club in the hotel." She laughed a bit, her cheeks blushing for the camera as she recalled that evening. "I was in the ladies room when two other girls came in, talking about some hot guy they were eyeing. One of them said she thought he was a professional wrestler and the other gushed about his blue eyes. I knew it had to be Dean, I knew he lived in Vegas and that he frequented the clubs there. I waited for them to leave before I went back out and looked for him." She shook her head, lowering her eyes to her lap as a smile filled her face. "You know, now that I think about it, I think I wanted his familiarity. Sure, we weren't exactly friends but we were acquaintances. I… I trusted him. I knew if I got super sloppy that he'd have my back, you know? He'd make sure some sleazy guy didn't try to take me home or something." She gave a nod of her head. "I barely knew him but I trusted him."

Dean had leaned forward in his seat and the producer quickly asked him to sit up so the camera caught him properly. With a bit of an eye roll, he did so. "Word got around pretty quick that she was there that night. I told one of my buddies to find her and bring her up to the VIP balcony we were at." He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I had just broken up with my girlfriend about a month earlier and was already tired of the chase. Everyone knew about her and Cena so when I heard she was there in Vegas I put two and two together and figured I had a pretty good chance," he chuckled.

"The next thing I knew, one of the club promoters was telling me that someone was requesting my attendance up on the balcony and when I looked up, there was Dean leaning against the railing and just smirking at me so his dimples showed."

"She came up and we hit it off. Had a few drinks and danced a bit. She's a good dancer."

"He LOVES to dance!" she laughed. "Oh God, don't tell him I said that. He'll never admit it, but he loves to just move his shoulders to the music." Nikki impersonated his infamous moves that often made their way onto a WWE screen. "There was a whole lot of that and he kept twirling me around."

"It's a pretty standard move. You twirl a drunk girl around, she stumbles, you catch her. You save the day and bam! Your night's in the bag. It's way less creepy than some of the dudes that frequent that club, trust me."

"I invited him up to my room and the rest is history, I guess," Nikki shrugged, her hands folded in her lap. "It was just a one night stand type thing, you know? People do it all the time and I was single so why not? He wasn't a complete stranger. I knew we'd be able to go to work and not have it be a big deal."

"Nothing changed at work right after that." Dean rubbed his stubble covered chin. "We'd pass in the hall, just say hi or whatever and go on our way. It was totally normal."

"It was totally normal and no one ever knew until about two weeks after that. I… um… I realized I was late. I gave it another week but still, nothing, and that's when I told Brie. I told her everything and she went with me to get a pregnancy test and, well, it was positive." Nikki smiled into the camera but it held a bit of sadness. "I knew there was no way it was John's. Just… it wasn't his. I told Brie that and she made me tell Dean. He didn't have the best reaction. I don't think I ever witnessed a man yell with such anger directed at me before but it was like his emotions changed by the second. At first he thought it was a joke. Then shock. Then the anger. The things he said…" Nikki shook her head and took a deep breath. "We didn't speak after that for a while and I accepted that I was going to have to do this alone. I was finally getting what I wanted. A baby. A child of my own. And I had to do it alone."

Dean hung his head despite the producer's instructions. "I'm not proud of that moment. I have a pretty shitty past. You can google that and the shit you'll read online isn't nice and is mostly true. I've done a lot of stuff I'm not proud of, but that? The way I reacted and the way I spoke to her?" He shook his head and sat up, heaving a heavy sigh. "I'll probably spend the rest of my life making that up to her."

"The process is pretty standard. I had to tell Carino and we had a meeting with Steph, Hunter, and Vince. I obviously couldn't wrestle any more. So there I was, telling my bosses that I had a super slutty night and got knocked up because of it and couldn't work anymore. I didn't dare tell them it was Dean's. Not my brightest moment, to be honest, but it had to be done because even though I knew I was doing it alone, I wanted to do it. I had to. They quickly scripted a backstage angle where I got hurt and I went home the next day."

"It took me a few days to come around. To digest what she had told me and realize like… holy crap I knocked someone up. She's pregnant. I was a total… dick."

"I couldn't stay in San Diego anymore, mostly because John owned the house. I packed up my stuff and went to Phoenix to stay with Brie and Bryan for a bit. To just sort of hide out while I got my life organized. I made a doctor appointment to confirm it all and pulled some strings to start looking for an apartment."

"Roman literally beat some sense into me, that's the type of friend he is, but by then it was too late. She wasn't at work anymore, there were rumors that she got fired. I heard something about a wellness policy violation but I knew that was crap, obviously. I didn't even have her number so I tracked down her sister, who was none too happy with me, and begged her to tell me where Nikki was. It took some persuading but I found out where she was staying and got on a plane as fast as I could."

"I was still at Brie and Bryan's place, had just gotten back from my doctor appointment and was on the phone with my mom when the doorbell started being rung frantically and there was banging on the door. It scared me, but then I heard Dean's voice so I got up to answer it. I opened the door and he just rushed right in, grabbed my face, and kissed me."

"I didn't know what else to do. I was thinking I'd just apologize profusely and beg her to try to work something out so I could be a part of this kid's life but when I saw her standing there, I just went for it. Just grabbed her and kissed her and, well, the rest is history."

"That was a really strange next few days. I remember throwing some clothes into a bag and leaving Brie a note that I was okay and would explain everything later. Dean and I went and got a hotel room and we just stayed there until he had to go back to work. We talked… a lot. I had never been that honest with someone so quickly before. We told each other everything, every dark little secret. I think he was surprised to hear how many I had."

"I was surprised at how much she hid from the public eye, really, and I'd never tell anyone about it all. Not when she knows so much shit about me. But we bonded in that time. When she said she'd be looking for a place to live, I didn't hesitate to tell her to come to Vegas and stay with me. It's a bit of a hike by car, but only about an hour plane ride so her mom and sister could come whenever to keep an eye on her. I wanted to be able to come home and see her and be part of this whole thing as much as possible. That was really what Roman made me realize. This was so… normal. Kinda. The whole procreating thing, having a kid, it was something that no one ever expected from me, ever. It was stability and I needed that badly. Plus I wasn't gonna let this kid be disappointed by their dad like I was growing up." He chewed on his lip for a second and nodded his head. "I'm gonna be a good dad to her."

"So I moved to Vegas," Nikki beamed. "Dean and I, well, we've learned a lot about each other over the past few months." Nikki could tell the camera was panning out so she placed her hands on her protruding belly and rubbed. "I'm seven months pregnant and Dean and I are expecting a baby girl in June. I… I really couldn't be happier," she smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears brought on by hormones. "I'm really happy," she said and nodded her head. "Dean and I and Lily," she said, rubbing her belly again. "We're gonna be a family."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got enough nice feedback to continue this one. I'm trying a new format out to separate Total Diva scenes and cuts between show parts and interviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fresh from another glam session, Nikki sat in front of the camera for her next round of Total Divas commentary. She was beaming as the camera rolled, her eyes bright and skin glowing. "It's Wrestlemania season!" She waved her hands around in a foolish matter, laughing at herself. "Seriously, it's Wrestlemania season and I decided to, you know, sort of crawl out from under this rock I've been living under and attend the Hall of Fame ceremony. I haven't missed one in a very long time and now just felt like the best time to make an appearance. I just took a little convincing to actually leave the hotel room."

...

Nikki looked at herself in the mirror with a frown, running her hands over the teal colored gown she had on. It had taken forever to pick out and she ended up having it altered five different times so fit just right. It was the night of the Hall of Fame and she had decided to make her first public appearance since getting pregnant. Her pregnancy mood swings were in full force and she was feeling extra bloated. Her feet already didn't fit into her favorite pair of Louboutin's and she was pretty close to just not going.

"Dean!" she called out. "Come here!"

...

Dean sat uncomfortably in from of the camera again, his hat dipped low over his eyes. The makeup person who had just done up Nikki came over, taking his hat off without asking and immediately running their fingers though his hair to make it look more presentable. If Nikki hadn't been standing just off to the side, he'd have likely thrown a punch. Once they deemed him ready, the camera rolled.

"She's been doing this thing where she just screams my name from random places around the house or wherever we are and every damn time my mind immediately goes into panic mode and I think she's in labor. It's totally possible, you know. I've been reading all these books…"

...

Dean came running around the corner from the hotel bedroom they were sharing, almost knocking over the cameraman that was filming Nikki. He wasn't used to having so many people around and would likely never get used to it. "What's wro…" The word got cut off before he could say the entire thing as his eyes landed on her. "Holy shit," he muttered, taking a step closer.

"Do I really look that bad?" she asked as her eyes found his in their reflection in the mirror. She was frowning, still rubbing her hands over her protruding belly. Nikki had been an avid yoga enthusiast throughout her pregnancy and was actually quite fit given that she had less than two months left to go in her pregnancy.

Dean approached her slowly, half dressed in the suit she had picked out for him. "No," he told her. "Of course you don't look bad. You look the opposite of bad. You look really, really beautiful," he told her.

...

Nikki bit her lip as her cheeks blushed for the camera. "He's really sweet. Like he just has these moments where the words flow out of his mouth without really thinking and sometimes they're really stupid but sometimes… they're the sweetest words I've ever heard."

...

Coming up behind her, Dean slipped his arms around her, his hands moving over hers on her belly. She moved her hands so they were over his instead and pulled them a little higher.

"Feel that? Feel her kicking?" she asked him quietly. Dean gave a nod of his head, his eyes drifting down to her belly as he watched their reflection in the mirror. "She knows her daddy. Knows when you're close by."

"You're just saying that," he chuckled, pulling his hands away and making her turn to face him. He lent in to kiss her and she pulled her head back.

"No, my make-up," she told him with a whine. "Don't mess it up. I need to look perfect for the red carpet." Dean rolled his eyes as she pulled away from him and went about putting the finishing touches on her ensemble. "And finish getting dressed! I refuse to be late because of you!"

...

Shaking his head, Dean looked right into the camera lens. "Women."

* * *

Dean rubbed his chin and messed up his hair that the stylist had just taken ten minutes to fix. "So we get all the way there, right? I'm in this monkey suit and I'm already twitching at having to sit in the same seat for like ten hours… and she doesn't want to get out the car!"

...

Nikki sat in the car with Dean who was impatiently drumming his fingers on his knee. "What if they catch me making my double chin face and they post it all over the internet and tomorrow everyone's talking about what a fat cow I am?"

"You're not fat, you're pregnant," he told her for the millionth time. "Let's just go inside and lay low. We don't have to do the carpet thing."

"Yes we do," she groaned.

"Then let's just fuckin do it. Who cares? I didn't put on this monkey suit for nothing," he told her, losing his patience and opening the door to get out of the car. He went around to her side of the car and opened the door. "Now put your big girl panties on and let's go." He held out his hand for her and she reluctantly took it, sliding out of the car and fixing her dress. Despite her earlier protests, he kissed her right on the lips before ushering her inside and past the screaming fans who had gathered outside.

* * *

They laced their fingers together as they stood behind the curtain that led to the red carpet. Dean was antsy, shifting from foot to foot and rubbing his shoulder with his free hand. Watching him, Nikki shook her head. "Relax," she told him softly as she squeezed his hand.

...

"He ended up more nervous than I had been!" Nikki laughed at the camera.

Dean looked into the camera with a totally unamused expression. "I was more nervous about the tie I was wearing choking me and the chair I was about to spend the next seventeen hours in being uncomfortable."

...

Stepping out from behind the curtain, the fans immediately got riled up at the sight of Dean. He stuck close to Nikki's side, almost shielding her from full view. When they realized who he was with and that they were indeed arriving together, the roar picked up. When Nikki finally stepped forward, her protruding belly clearly visible, the sound reached a fever pitch. Nikki could feel the heat growing up her neck as they approached Renee Young who was interviewing the arriving Superstars and Divas on the red carpet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Renee spoke into her microphone. "Please welcome Dean Ambrose and… Nikki Bella!"

"Hello Renee," Nikki greeted in the tone that the WWE Universe had grown to know and love. Dean just gave a nod, not letting go of Nikki's hand.

"Nikki, Dean, welcome to the Hall of Fame, I think everyone here tonight is not only surprised to see you two arriving together but, Nikki, you're glowing! And so very pregnant!"

Nikki's free hand ran over her belly and she was grinning like a fool as she looked at Dean who just winked back at her in return. As a matter of fact, his eyes stayed on her the entire time the camera was on them, not roaming around nervously like usual. "Very observant, Renee. You'll have to tune into Total Divas like everyone else for the details." Looking at Dean again, they made eye contact and he nodded, reading her mind. Nikki made the first move to walk past the blonde interviewer and Dean followed, tilting his chin towards Renee in acknowledgement as he passed.

...

"Dean's ex-girlfriend," Nikki told the camera with a bit of a smug smile on her face. "I was so worked up over everything else that night that I forgot she'd be there. Obviously rumors have been swirling around backstage but I heard she was not too happy to hear the news."

Dean rolled his eyes at the question the producer had just asked him. "Look, Renee and I had broken up over a month before Nikki and I even hooked up. We were done. Very done. End of story. I'm not telling you all my business for ratings," he ranted, standing abruptly and ripping the microphone from the t-shirt he was wearing. Tossing it on the floor, he stormed off out of sight.

Nikki's eyebrows rose and fell as she took a deep breath and looked at the camera. "He doesn't talk about her, ever. He told me their story once before, when we were first getting to know each other, but that was it and she was off limits after that." She shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone's got a few secrets, don't they?"


	3. Chapter 3

The camera zoomed in on Nikki's bare and pregnant belly as a gruff voice hummed a tune that sounded a lot like 'Ring of Fire' by Johnny Cash. As the camera zoomed out, the scene showed the young couple poolside with Dean's face right by her belly as he sang a few bars of the song and literally poked at her belly. Nikki was giving him a confused look that likely would have been more apparent had she not had her giant sunglasses covering most of her face.

"Excuse me, sir, but what do you think you're doing?" she asked, catching his hand before he could poke her belly again.

Dean looked up at her like a curious child. "I'm singing her a song," he said.

…

"You know, I have to admit that Dean is a very good looking man. He's an amazing wrestler. But this side? The side that sings Johnny Cash to my belly and kisses me because he can…" Nikki paused as she shook her head at the camera, a light smile on her lips and her eyes sparkling. "This is the guy I've totally fallen in love with that not everyone gets to see."

…

"I can hear you singing," Nikki smiled and reached out to run her fingers through Dean's shaggy hair. "But I was referring to your fingers which have taken a habit to poking at me."

"Well sometimes she pokes back," he replied as if she knew exactly why he was doing it in the first place. "I'm bonding here. Teaching her some Johnny Cash. She likes it."

"I'm going to have a Dean shaped tan line if you keep this up," she pouted, giving his curls a bit of a tug. Getting the point, he placed a kiss on her belly despite the cameras around them before lifting himself up to kiss her lips.

…

Dean wore a sheepish smile on his lips. "This show is totally ruining my badass street cred!" he suddenly snapped. "That's it, I gotta put someone through a table, where's that kid who touched my hair? He's going first." And up Dean got from his chair, walking off screen as he mumbled a few more idle threats.

…

Brie sat at the kitchen table with both of her hands wrapped around her cup of tea. She was rolling her lips together as she looked at her sister across the table. "I still think you should get married, Nicole." Nikki gave her sister an exasperated sigh.

…

"So my sister, Brie, came to visit me and the ever growing bundle of joy." Nikki gave her belly an exaggerated rub for the camera. "And it took her about five seconds from entering my home to start going off about how she thinks Dean and I need to get married. I think she's just lonely being the only member of the marriage club and even though I'm giving her a niece, she just can't be happy." Nikki flipped her hair back over her shoulder to emphasize her point.

…

"Please, Brie, for the millionth time, let's not even go there. You better hush up when Dean gets home."

"Why? Will it intimidate him? Maybe he needs a hard shove in the right direction. He impregnated my sister, and I'll be damned if he doesn't do the right thing."

"The right thing? Really Brie? Because this entire situation is just so normal, right? Look, he's here and we're together and he's dedicated to me and this baby, and that's all I need."

"If he's so dedicated, then why won't he just propose?"

"Because he doesn't need to! We're happy, can't you see that? I have a man who loves me and a baby on the way. A man who went out to the store because I was craving Chunky Monkey ice cream! I wanted fucking ice cream and he ran out to get it! And I don't even want ice cream anymore." Nikki broke down into tears right there at the kitchen table. "I don't want ice cream, Brie! But he's out there getting it. I want Cheetos. I just want some Cheetos but he won't get them because I told him ice cream!" Nikki was in full hysterics now and Brie looked like she didn't know what to do. She got up from her seat to comfort her sister.

"It's ok, we can call him, where's your phone?"

Just as Nikki was starting to calm down, the door opened and in walked Dean with his arms full of grocery bags. As if forgetting the cameras would be there, he called out to her and started talking. "Babe! I got the ice cream you wanted and some other stuff. You were talking in your sleep about Cheetos, did you know you do that?" He rounded the corner into camera view with a bag of Cheetos in his hand and Nikki burst out into tears all over again.

…

Dean looked right into the camera with a dumbfounded look on his face. "This happens… All. The. Time," he said in reference to the tears. "All the time!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat in front of the camera, actually happy to be there for once. He wore a goofy grin on his face and actually sat up straight for the shot. "You're comin to the doctor's office today! We're nearing the end here and it seems like Nikki has a doctor appointment every other day to make sure everything is on track and with work, I can't go to all of them, but today we're all goin! Let's go!" He practically jumped up from his seat and walked off camera.

…

The camera followed the couple as they walked into the doctor's office and into an examining room. A moment later and Nikki was laying on the examining table, her protruding belly exposed. Dean sat nearby, twitching with excitement at seeing the baby on the little monitor in front of him. It was a completely different view of Nikki that her fans were used to seeing. Instead of a bikini toned body, she had swollen ankles and a very pregnant belly, but she wore that smile everyone loved.

…

"Dean was only able to come to a few appointments and the last time he saw the sonogram in person was a long time ago," Nikki told the camera, a smile on her face. "So he's excited for this visit. I'm not sure if I'm more excited to see the baby or to see his reaction."

…

Nikki's doctor came into the room and Dean straightened up in his seat, his attention on the doctor. "Hey, Nikki!" he greeted warmly before extending a hand for Dean to shake. "And Daddy Dean was able to make it today, that's great. Let's not waste any time, shall we?"

Both Nikki and Dean shook her heads as Dean settled back in and reached for her hand. He laced their fingers together as the doctor applied the cold jelly to Nikki's stomach and put the sonogram wand to work. Within seconds, the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room and an audible gasp was heard from both Dean and Nikki. An image appeared on the screen and the doctor started to point out body parts. Dean inched closer to Nikki as the doctor droned on about printing pictures and went about the rest of the appointment. "No, wait!" Dean bellowed and nearly leap out of his seat when the image and sound suddenly stopped, the doctor thinking he was done. "Just like a little more. Please." He wiped his cheek with his free hand as a stray and rare emotional tear dropped from his eye. He hoped the camera hadn't caught that. The doctor obliged and the couple, and the cameras, shared a few moments more of the beauty and amazement that was their baby girl.

…

Dean looked straight into the camera. "It changes you. Once you're able to really accept the responsibility, it gets in your brain and you know you gotta change. You can't be the same loner asshole you thought you'd always be. And then that sound fills the room and gets in your ears and you see that image on the screen and it just like suddenly hits ya. This is all real and it's happening and fast. And while I was sitting there with Nikki and we were looking at that picture and hearing that heartbeat together, I knew. I knew I'd changed. And I think I'm ready now. Still scared as shit, but pretty ready." He gave a nod of his head as he appeared to get a bit lost in his own thoughts. "I'm gonna be a damn good dad."


End file.
